A Foretelling Dream
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Christine awakens after a dream that has just revealed her future with Erik... Even though to her, he is just her Angel of Music that she has not seen... For Project Phantom.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: I don't remember how I came up with this. I wrote it and kept it in my files, but I figured I'd finally post it. It originally was going to be different, but I needed to make it longer. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**_A Foretelling Dream_**

Christine watched, her eyes wide as Erik sang to her, sang the same song she and Raoul had been singing upon the Opera roof. She knew in that moment, she loved him. She loved Erik. But she'd already set the betrayal… And now…

"Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Christine, that's all I ask of you!"

Christine wouldn't do it. She loved him, she couldn't possibly do to him what the managers and Raoul had been so adamant she do. She held Erik's hands tightly and remained silent, trying to tell him with her eyes how deeply she regretted betraying him, how she wished to make things better, and be with him always. She smiled tremulously, and moved forward to take him in her arms, but a booming voice came from the wings, and she saw Raoul running toward them.

"It's the phantom! Christine, move away!"

Before Christine could do anything to stop it from happening, Raoul had grabbed Erik's mask and torn it from his face.

"_No_!" Christine cried, and lunged toward her phantom and wrapped her arms around his neck, her long dark brown tresses covering his disfigured face from the audience. She felt Erik's hands wrap around her waist tightly, and her eyes shifted to the side of her, where Raoul's eyes were so wide she was sure they'd pop out.

"What are you doing? Get off him!" Raoul was staring at her as if she was insane, but she shook her head and squeezed Erik tighter. She could hear the audience of the opera behind her, chaos erupting, and she placed her mouth to Erik's ear.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered, and she felt him nod, and his cloak close around her frame. The last things she saw were Raoul's eyes full of heartbreak as the darkness surrounded her.

**X**

Christine awoke with a start, and gazed around her dressing room. She felt the presence of her Angel, and sat up slowly, holding her head.

"Are you quite all right, Child?" The beautiful angelic voice was always making sure she was all right. At her nod, it continued, and this time right next to her. "Why did you sleep in your dressing room?"

Christine pushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged. "I am sorry if I upset you, Angel. I suppose I just feel asleep. I was exhausted yesterday."

"You've been working harder in rehearsals, Christine. I'm very proud of you." The voice seemed pleased, and Christine smiled blissfully.

"I think of you when I dance," she spoke quietly, lowering her gaze to her twisting hands.

"As you shall think of me when you sing," the voice assured her, and she beamed once more. "You seemed a bit disturbed upon waking, my child. Did you have a bad dream?" Christine was appreciative that she had her angel to confide in, and she trusted it fully with her thoughts.

"Angel," she began, unsure as she thought of her dream, "I had the strangest dream. I was on stage, as you had promised me, and I was singing, but there was another voice…" She paused and gazed up at the ceiling. "I apologize for ever comparing a mortal man to you, but it sounded like your voice, Angel." She looked back down at her hands. "The man had a mask, and he was singing a song of love to me, entreating me. And then…" She blushed and bit her lip. "A young man I know, Raoul, came out from the wings and tore off the man's mask, calling him names. I protected the man, though, and held him while Raoul yelled at me to let him go. I called the man Erik."

The young woman began to toy with a piece of her hair. "I don't understand the dream, Angel. Can you tell me where it came from? Do you know?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath, and it came from where her mirror was. She stood, a puzzled look upon her face, and placed her hands upon the cold surface, gazing into it as if she could see beyond herself.

"Angel?"

"Christine…" Christine's eyes widened, as she realized the voice was coming from the mirror!

"Angel… Are you hiding behind my mirror? Enter at last!"

"Come to me, Christine," the voice spoke, and the glass before her shimmered, a figure appearing. Christine gasped as she recognized the man from her dreams, and stepped forward, entranced as he sang to her.

The mirror closed behind her just as the other man from her dream burst into her dressing room.

Raoul looked around in a panicked frenzy.

"Christine! Angel!"


End file.
